


Miserable at Best

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Powers, Finding Aliens, Love, Multi, Road Trips, Walk Into A Bar, truth telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Alex and Michael find some files that might lead to other suspected aliens in the south west, so they decide to take a road trip to see if one of the files pan out. Not finding anything, they decide to get something to eat before turning in. Michael meets a stranger and Alex get jealous, but does this stranger have something to hide?





	Miserable at Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Malex fandom, what a week and episode 12...wowza!   
> Anyways I had this dream a few night ago and of course Malex was in it. I decided to write a one shot...and this song was playing in the back round of the dream, Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade. Check it out...it's so good.

Alex and Michael walked into the foreign bar, tired and hungry. The place looked like every other bar that was in a every county in the southwest desert. The wood paneling surrounded the whole bar with the large bar standing to the left side. The bar top was a dark oak colour with metal stools surrounding it. There was only two people sitting in at the bar. 

Alex looked over to Michael as he started to towards the corner adjacent to where they were standing. As they both looked around the dark bar, they both saw the old artefacts that were placed all over the walls. Skeletons heads of desert animals and vintage pictures scattered in between. They both took a seat; they were exhausted after trying to chase down a lead on a file that Alex found in box while searching his father’s files.

Coming up with nothing after spending the day searching around the small town, they decided to come and get something to eat. The barely dressed bartender caught the eye of Michael and smiled as she made her way over to their corner of the bar. Michael smiled as he watched her hips swing as she walked, Alex rolled his eyes as he watched the girl pop her hip out as she stood in front of them. Giving the cowboy swagger smile as he tore off his cowboy hat and set it on his bent knee.

“Well, hello darin,” the red head drawled out as she looked at Michael. “What can I get you?”

Michael quickly looked over to Alex as he seen him shift in his seat. Michael slightly smiling as he looked back at the woman that was now leaning forward on the top of the bar now. The pull of her shirt lowered as her cleavage popped out, Michael tilted his head and smiled. “Can we get two beers, and whiskeys straight up?” he answered as he turned towards Alex.

The woman looked over at Alex as he gave a small wave. Letting her know that ‘yes he was here too’. She nodded quickly as she took the bottle from the back shelf and glasses and quickly poured the hard stuff into the glass. Michael looked over to Alex as he leaned on top of the bar, intently watching as Alex slipped his hand below the bar to rub his right leg.

“Hey, you okay?” Michael leaned over, stalling his hand as he wanted to reach out to touch Alex.

Alex looked up and immediately was taken back of the look of sincerity on Michael’s face. “Umm, yeah I’m fine. Just a really long day, I might just have this drink and head back to the room.”

They checked into the motel across the large parking lot, since it was late there was only one room that was still available. Both of them stilled when they were told, but they took it because they both need a good night’s sleep. After dropping the truck off at the front door of there room, they headed over to the bar.

“You aren’t hungry? We didn’t stop for lunch today; all I’ve seen you put to your mouth was a coffee cup and that was this morning.” Michael looked over at Alex with concern.

“I’m more tired then hungry at the moment. So…after this drink, I’m heading to one of the beds that is back in that room.” Alex tilted his head to the side as his eyes were still watching the bartender watching Michael.

“Alright, as long as you stay for the drink.” Michael smiled as he turned back to the red head set down the four drinks in front of the two men. 

“By the way my name is Alison,” she leaned over towards Michael again. “What’s your name, cowboy?” 

“It’s Michael, sweetheart.” Turning his flirt on as he took a sip of his whiskey.

Alex looks over at the two of him, slowly picking up his glass and downed the entire glass of brown liquid. It burnt as it traveled down his throat, making him wince and close his eyes as he felt his whole body heat up. The only thing he heard was the sound of Michael’s voice as he carried on the conversation with the bartender. Opening his eyes, he grabbed the beer bottle and took the beer chaser as he tried not stare at the two people in front of him.

A few minutes later, Michael looked over at Alex. He was sitting there nursing his beer and watching whatever sport was playing on the TV. As he sat there looking at Alex, the two of them been off since there talk in his junkyard a few weeks ago. Then finding out about Noah being the fourth alien and then when Alex, Kyle and him explored the prison. It’s been difficult to get time alone with Alex, especially with everything was happening in their little group of misfit toys.

The relationship between the two of them as been strained since he showed the control panel to Alex. Remembering the look on his face when he suggested that he wanted to leave the planet, he didn’t realise how much it hurt his soul when he saw that look. With them not having talk since, Michael wanted to explain that was back in the past when he thought he didn’t have anything left in this world. Right now, right here is where he wanted to be. Right beside Alex, right beside his family.

The song changed in to a more rock tone, as Michael snapped up out of his thoughts.

> And the hardest part is  
> Letting go of the nights we shared  
> Ocala is calling  
> And you know it's haunting  
> But compared to your eyes  
> Nothing shines quite as bright

Listening to the lyrics of the song he hasn’t heard before as he looks back over to Alex. He leaned towards Alex, hitching his breath as he looked into the brown eyes that sparkled in the red lighting from behind the bar. Alex looked over as Michael tried to look away quickly.

“I’m going to head to the bathroom then back to ou…the room,” Alex said loud enough for Michael to hear. Michael frowned as he nodded before Alex took off towards the back of the bar. 

Twisting the bottle in his hand as he closed his eyes before looked up at the TV screen to watch the hockey highlights. He suddenly felt some sit down beside him. Looking to his left, a man with dark brown almost black hair was sitting on the seat next to him. His skin was a dark olive colour, the jaw line defined, and his nose was slightly slanted. His ear was pierced, and he had a tattoo of stars behind his ear and going down his neck.

The man turned to look at him, Michael smiled. His bright sapphire eyes focus on him, suddenly Michael felt a weird sensation come over him that he couldn’t explain. 

“Hi,” his voice was deep. “I haven’t seen you around here before.” 

“Just passing though.” Michael drawled out as he took a long drink of his beer. 

“Gotcha,” the man said. “I’m Nate.”

“Michael.” Nodded towards him.

Michael looked over Nate’s shoulder to see Alex walk out of the bath room and looked straight into his eyes. This look was different then he’s seen Alex give before. A cross between jealously and confusion.

“So…” Michael looked at him again. “What brings you to town?”

“None of your business.” Michael tried not to roll his eyes as he knows the guy is trying to get information out of him.

“I see, you’re a man of mystery. I like that in a man.” He flashed a large smile with a wink. Michael looked over at Alex again, seeing that he was slowly making his way back to his seat. Nate turned to look at what he was watching, turning back looked at Michael. He smiled as he watched Michael watching the other man, “I see, my bad. I didn’t know you were attached. I’ll leave you…”

“Nope not attached, just a friend.” Michael grunted out as Alex walked up to where they were sitting and took the last drink out of his beer bottle.

“Well, I’m going to head out,” Alex looked at Michael and then the dark-haired man sitting beside him. “Since you have company.” Narrowing his eyes at Michael.

> Because these words were never easier  
> For me to say or her to second guess  
> But I guess  
> That I can live without you but  
> Without you I'll be miserable at best  
> 

Before Michael could even say anything, Alex pulled out a bill and slapped it on the bar top. Turning around, a sudden pull on his leg and he winced. Shaking it off quickly, he walked towards the entrance. But before he could step out, he felt his arm being grabbed and a sudden rush of feelings go through him.

Turning around, the dark-haired man was standing in front of him. He felt strange like he couldn’t think straight. “You don’t have to leave, if you don’t want.” His voice sounded a little muffled, Alex tried to focus on what he was saying.

“No, it’s fine.” Slumping his shoulders as he looked at the man that holds his heart. “Michael, it’s to hard watching him with other people when my heart wishes that I could be the one his attention is focused on. I love him more then anything in this world, but I just…I know I’ve messed us up so bad that he will never love me like I love him. Not anymore.” Admitting as he focus back on the man in front of him.

The man leaned over and whispered, “You may not see his love but it’s there. Bury deep just like everything else that he’s been though. I can see he’s your future and you’re his…now go.” He took his hand off of Alex and walked back to the chair he was sitting on. 

Michael watched Nate sit back down, his head snapped his head back to watch Alex walk out of the bar. ‘What just happened?’ Turning back to him, he stared at him wondering what was said and why Alex looked strange when he walked out of the bar.

“So…Michael,” he signaled the red head bartender for two more drinks. “Why are you really here?” He laid his hand on the Michael’s forearm, but this time he felt a strange feeling when he touched his skin. Nate’s eyes snapped up to Michael’s as this they looked each other both in the eye.

Michael shook his head as he became fuzzy, then he narrowed his eyes at Nate. “You are who we are looking for, I think. I wanted to see if there was more of me out there. Alex decided to come with, for reasons I don’t really know. But having him here…” Michael smiled. “…it’s been everything.”

“Oh wow, okay.” Nate looked around as the bar around them stayed still. “You’re an alien, interesting. I never met one of me before. Thought I was like the only one. Good to know I’m not alone.”

“There is 4 of us, actually. Alex found these files and we wanted to see of they were true. Guess they are, I wonder how many more of us are out there?” 

“Do you remember from our home planet?” Nate wondered.

“No, I only remember from age of 7 and up. Wish I didn’t even remember that, except for a few moments.”

“With Alex.”

“Yes.” 

Nate took his hand off of Michael’s arm and look at him. “Michael.” He shook his head a few times, Michael’s eyes went wide.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Michael remembering what they just talked about. 

“So, you’re not the government or alien killers?” 

Michael shook his head a few times then looked at Nate, “Well, Alex is military but the good kind. I think.” Michael chuckles. “But no, we aren’t alien hunters. Why did you reveal yourself?”

“Because as soon as I touched Alex, I knew I could trust you. Just the way he trusts you with everything he has.” Two beers appeared in front of them. The red head gave them both a look and then flipped her hair over her shoulder as she made a noise. Nate shook his head and turned back to Michael. “The way that man’s body relaxed as soon as he said your name. I could feel everything feeling in his body as he talked about how much he loves you and trusts you. I knew then, I could tell you my truth. Our truth.”

“What are your powers? Something to do like a truth serum or something.”

“Yeah something like that. I can’t influence someone, but I can get them to reveal things deep down inside of themselves. Secrets and other things. Then they forget the whole thing as I say now go.” 

Michael’s mouth opened in shock, Nate took out a small container and poured a white powdery substance into his beer bottle. Looking back at Michael, he could see the questioning look on his face. “It’s a powder form of Acetone, easier to take around then nail polish remover.”

“Smart,” Nate winked as he reached over and pour a bit in to Michael’s bottle. Michael took a drink. It packed a bit of a punch, but it was just as good as his regular method. 

“Where are you from?” Nate asked. 

“As much as your forthcoming, me not so much. I don’t completely trust you.”

“Understandable.” 

They both sat there and drank the beers in front of them, they didn’t talk about the alien thing because more people sat down at the bar. The bar was getting busy, so Michael decided to call it a night. 

“I’m going to head to my room, thanks for being honest and not try to kill Alex or me.” Michael swung his body around to look at Nate. He placed his cowboy hat on his head as he got up from his chair. Nate looked at him and nodded, he wrote his phone number on a napkin and passed it to him. Nodding as he walked out of the bar towards the hotel.

“Michael,” Nate’s voice yelled behind him. 

He turned and smiled as he Nate ran up to him, “One more thing, Alex…”

Michael slightly frowned, “Don’t give up on him, things might be difficult now. But what you feel for him, he feels the same way. From what I can tell you guys have one heart, and with you two being through so much.” He looked down at Michael’s hand. “That’s what makes you two stronger, facing everything together. With that, your love is what will give you two the strength to get through anything.”

Michael nodded, “Thanks.”

> You're all that I hoped I'd find  
> In every single way  
> And everything I would give  
> Is everything you couldn't take  
> Cause nothing feels like home  
> You're a thousand miles away  
> And the hardest part of living  
> Is just taking breaths to stay  
> Cause I know I'm good for something  
> I just haven't found it yet  
> 

Michael spun around and headed towards their room, seeing a single light on in through the window. He quietly unlocked the door, not knowing if his roommate was asleep. He slowly made his way into the room. Seeing Alex laying on the bed closest to the door, his back facing him. Michael closed the door behind him, slowly making his way to other bed.

“Michael,” Alex’s low voice sent shivers down his spine. Alex’s has never called him by his first name except the few times they were in the middle of passionate love making. Michael sat down facing Alex. “When did I get to the room? Did you just get to the room? What’s going on?”

“Well, funny story. I found him, the alien we were searching for. He’s real…it was that guy I met at the bar…Nate.”

Alex shot up and looked at Michael with shock on his face. “Are you okay?” Alex seemed worried as he reached out and lightly touched Michael’s arm. 

“I’m fine, Nate’s actually a good guy. I don’t think we have to call in the army.” Michael smirked. “He’s just trying to get through life without being noticed. Just like some other aliens you know.”

“Is he willing to talk to us again?”

“Calm down there, private. He gave me his number, to keep in contact. Apparently…I’m a likeable guy.” 

Alex reached across to grab his leg that was resting on against the worn-out bedside table. Rushing to put everything back on, Michael was impressed that Nate’s made Alex do everything he would usually do even in a trance.

“Alex, please stop. He’s probably not even at the bar anymore. I have his number and when we get back to Roswell, we can contact him to talk okay. But you need to rest, it’s been a long day.” Michael finally caught Alex’s eyes. He stopped trying to put his leg on and took a large breath in.

“What’s his power?” Alex asked as he relaxed into the mattress.

“He can get the truth out of people by touching them,” Michael smiled. “Then not remember him or any of the conversation they have.” 

“Son of a bitch! He did it to me when I was leaving, didn’t he? That’s why I don’t remember getting back to the room.”

Michael nodded his head, “He said some interesting things to me, about the two of us.”

Alex eyes shot up and went wide, “Okay…” he croaked out.

“But that’s for another time and place. Right now, we are going to both lay down, in separate beds and go to sleep. We have a long trip back to Roswell tomorrow.”

Alex and Michael both looked at each other, Alex was the one that looked away first. He took the sock off again and went to lay down again. He laid down facing Michael, as he watched him striped out of his jeans and button up shirt. Leaving only a muscle shirt and boxers on. Choking back a moan, Alex buried his head into the pillow as he watched Michael crawl into the other bed. 

Both men are facing each other, Michael searches Alex’s eyes as they lied there. His wild curls falling into his eyes as he settled on to the pillow. 

“Goodnight, Alex.” Michael’s breathy tone floated through the room.

“Goodnight.” Alex took a breath. “Guerin.”

Michael reach over and flipped the switch off for the light. But they both laid there in the dark, watching each other. Finally falling asleep after a few minutes, knowing there was much more to talk about when they get up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked it, I love writing this couple and I think next week's episode is going to kill us.


End file.
